


Yule Ball

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [10]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, Crying, Dancing, Drabble, Hufflepuff!Changyoon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Slytherin!Seungjoon, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), but lowkey, implied internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Changyoon wondered why he stayed at school during winter holidays, everything goes wrong anyway. Doesn't it?
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Yule Ball

Changyoon let himself fall onto one of the many benches of the Great Hall they have cleared out for the Yule Ball. 

He wondered why he didn't just go home over the winter holiday, it wasn't like he had anyone to actually go to the ball with. And there was definitely not enough  _ anything _ to waste the time he had left. 

"Look at that, our beloved top student all alone during Yule Ball~," a voice remarked as someone sat down next to him. 

“Like you are any better Mr. ‘Playboy without a date’” Changyoon remarked, looking over to the Slytherin.

“Ouch, is that really how you see me?”, the other whined, his eyes turning sad as he looked at the Hufflepuff.

Changyoon wasn’t sure if it was played or not.

“That’s how you present yourself. If it wasn’t for Hyojin telling me that you’re an ok person it would be even worse” he told him.

“I guess I have to thank him then, for keeping an okay reputation for me” Seungjoon laughed, trying to lift the atmosphere.

“But anyway,  _ why _ are you alone?”, the younger then asked, getting a sigh from Changyoon in response.

“Haven’t you heard the rumours or are you really that stupid?”, he wanted to know, causing Seungjoon to frown.

“What do you mean?”, he wondered.

“If you don’t know it doesn’t matter. Just get going so you don’t get an even worse reputation” the older sighed, standing up from his seat but Seungjoon grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him from going away.

“Come on Changyoon, I’m not that bad of a person, I swear” he promised, “tell me and I’ll try to understand you” he offered.

Changyoon sighed again, his eyes wandering through the room, happy that not many people were giving them any attention.

“There’s not much to tell” he muttered “I just… don’t fit into this heteronormative school and event,” he said, loosening his wrist out of Seungjoon’s grip and leaving before the younger could say anything.

Now, he really just wanted to vanish and he was once again wondering why he was even there. This really was the worst…

He didn’t even know where he was going, too preoccupied to not let the tears stream down his face, until he found himself at the Owlery.

“God, how are you so fast?”, someone asked behind him, obviously out of breath.

“What do you want, Seungjoon?”, Changyoon muttered, trying not to look surprised why on earth the younger followed him.

“To talk,” Seungjoon stated, trying to somehow flatten his suit jacket again.

“About what?”, the older asked, turning away from the other again.

“Can’t we just  _ talk _ for one? Can you even believe how long I’ve been trying to get close to you only for you to push me away?” Seungjoon questioned, going up to him until there was only one step distance between them.

“And for what? I’m just some idiotic dude. Get close to someone else, not like there aren’t plenty that would love to” Changyoon commented.

“Do you really hate me that much?”, the younger asked, carefully reaching out for Changyoon, placing his hand on the older’s shoulder, “do you actually think that horribly of me?”, he wanted to know.

Seungjoon could feel Changyoon’s shoulder shake ever so slightly.

“No” he whispered, “but you shouldn’t be around me”.

“Why not?”, the younger asked him, turning around by the shoulder, seeing the tears running down Changyoon’s cheeks.

Changyoon wanted to say something but all words were swallowed by his hiccups.

Without thinking about it much more, Seungjoon pulled him into a tight hug.

He waited until Changyoon calmed down again before loosening the hug, wiping away the last stray tears with his thumbs, cupping Changyoon’s face afterwards.

“Why shouldn’t I be around you? Give me a good enough reason” Seungjoon demanded, looking at him with soft eyes.

“Why would you want to be close to me in the first place?”, Changyoon asked in response, not wanting to answer his question.

“Because I genuinely like you. And I want to get to know you” Seungjoon answer truthfully

“You shouldn’t like me” the older argued.

“But I do, for so long. So please let’s start from anew?”, he offered, retracting his hands from Changyoon and taking a step backwards.

A bit confused, Changyoon nodded, wiping away some more tears that had formed.

“Hi, I’m Lee Seungjoon,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand for the other to take.

Changyoon couldn’t help but chuckle, “I’m Lee Changyoon” he replied, shaking his hand.

“You look really good tonight, Changyoon. May I ask you to a dance?”, the younger then asked, catching the other off guard.

“Sure” he reluctantly agreed.

With a cheeky grin, Seungjoon pulled the older closer again.

“Do you know the steps?”, he asked.

“No, I skipped those classes,” Changyoon admitted.

“Follow my lead, then?”, the younger offered, his hand placed on Changyoon’s shoulder blade while the other held Changyoon’s own hand.

“If you know how” Changyoon giggled, placing his free hand on Seungjoon’s shoulder in return.

“I might not dance well, but at least I attended the class” he commented.

“There’s no use being in class if you don’t learn,” Changyoon remarked.

“Shut up and dance with me, pretty boy, will you?”, Seungjoon laughed.

“Surely,  _ prince _ ” Changyoon replied with a laugh.

  
  



End file.
